Out of the Darkness
by aslycsi1315
Summary: A tough case makes Morgan question his ability to do his job until Garcia comes along to cheer him up.


**A/N: This is a response to the Back to the Basics Challenge. This story is a friendship pairing between Garcia and Morgan. Also, I'm not sure if I used the prompt "renewed life" in the right context. If I didn't, I apologize. **

**Saturday, March 17, 2012**

It was way too early for a visitor on a Saturday morning.

Especially this Saturday morning, of all mornings.

SSA Derek Morgan rolled over and grunted at the shrill ring of his doorbell. He had hoped that it was something that he had only misheard, but when he heard it again, he knew that it was for real. _Whatever it is, it better be important!_ He thought to himself as he rolled out of bed.

Morgan had just come home from a case, a really rough case. A family of unsubs was "bonding" by killing as many children as they could get their hands on. By the time the team had arrived to the small town in Minnesota and caught the family, eighteen children were dead. It had pushed every team member to their limit, leaving them exhausted.

It wasn't just a physical exhaustion they had been left with; it was also an emotional exhaustion.

On the quiet flight home, Morgan spent his time questioning his reason for being at the BAU. The cases- the broken families, the twisted individuals, so many dead bodies- they were all starting to get to him. For the first time in years, the decision of Jason Gideon to walk away was beginning to make more and more sense to Morgan. Deep down the agent knew that he couldn't leave; He knew he would regret it.

Morgan yawned as he walked over to the door. He opened it to find a very perky technical analyst Penelope Garcia standing at the door.

Garcia held up a basket and grinned. "Morning, my sexy darling! Grab a jacket and let's hit the road-"

"Penelope, not today," Morgan said, cutting her off. His comment didn't falter against the technical analyst. "Oh, don't pull that," she answered with crossed arms, " You are not going to sit around and be miserable because of the last few cases-"

He put an arm on the door and sighed. "Baby Girl, it's been a really rough week. I just want some time to be alone and you know, think. I know that you're trying to help, but honestly, you don't know-"

"You don't think I don't know? Derek, I see the same thing you do every day- I mean not so up close and personal because that would be disgusting, but I see it! Everyone is down this weekend, which is why it is my personal mission to get the team back to life. A few friends of our salt n pepper stallion are taking him out to dinner, Spence is going to some nerd convention, Emily and JJ will be shopping with me later on until we are each a million dollars in debt, and Hotch-Rocket is spending the day at a day camp with mini Hotch." She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a daring glare.

Morgan ran a hand down his neck and sighed. _Leave it to Penelope to hold this team up. _"Alright, alright, you win. Give me a second-"

"Yeah!" Garcia squealed.

"By the way," Morgan said as he turned around, "You need to stop calling Hotch that."

"Never, my dark knight, never. Come on, let's go."

**Holiday's Park- Washington D.C**

"I'm stumped, Baby girl. Why are we here?" Morgan asked as they both stepped into the park. It was nearly full with college students playing Frisbee, dog walkers doing laps on the bike paths, and even young couples sitting under the trees, enjoying the warm weather.

"It's a park and we're going on a picnic," Garcia playfully lowered her voice, "And maybe, we'll do other things…."

"You're horrible," Morgan laughed. He placed an arm around Garcia's shoulder. "Ok, Princess. How'd you come across this park?"

"I Google mapped it. Apparently, it's one of the best in the area." Garcia pointed over to a tree. "Ooh, a cherry blossom tree is blooming!"

They both sat down under the tree, Morgan spreading out the cloth Garcia had brought onto the grass. Garcia placed down her basket and pulled out two sandwiches and a bottle of wine. "You plan on getting drunk at 11 in the morning?" Morgan laughed.

"No," she laughed, "First of all, it's sparkling grape juice and secondly, you and I are going to have a deep conversation and then make a promise to each other in the form of a toast. I did it with everyone last night, including our confused little genius and our brooding- sometimes no fun- leader. "

Morgan took out two glasses and asked, "Alright, missy. What's this promise that you're making with everyone?" His heart sped up when Garcia's happy expression instantly disappeared.

"This promise is about not losing yourself in these cases. Derek, you're my person…more than anyone in the world and if I lost you the same way this team lost Gideon and Elle, I don't know what I'd do."

"You aren't going to lose me, Penn-"

"Don't say that. Don't say that- I saw the look on your face when you walked into the bullpen last night," Garcia grabbed Morgan's hand, "It scared me! It was like a part of you didn't come back."

Morgan paused and placed down the glasses into the basket. "It was bad, Baby girl. So many bodies of innocent children…"

"Hey, look at me! " Garcia exclaimed, "Don't go there, Derek. Those children are in a better place and plus, you caught those bastards, right?"

"Right, but they'll always be more-"

"And you'll catch every single one of them. Come on, Derek, think about it. How many lives have you saved in your career? Remember that case from Minnesota last year? Those parents-…that little girl that we rescued- both received a renewed life because we brought that family back together after six months!"

"You're right, "Morgan smirked before kissing Garcia on the cheek. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd suffer because you won't be near an awesome me!" Garcia pulled the glasses out and poured wine into each glass. "So, here's the promise; if anything goes wrong in that head of yours- anything about a case that makes you question what you're doing out there, let someone help you. You also have to not take any of these cases home with you- leave them on the road or at the office, ok?"

"I promise, Baby Girl," Morgan clanked his glass against her, "That goes both ways, you know. Don't stop smiling, Penelope. It brings the entire team the thing we need to get out of the dark and dreariness that we see every day."

"I promise, Derek." Garcia took a swig of her drink and sighed in content. She leaned against her friend and started to watch a group of children play tag at the playground near the park. Morgan wrapped his arm around her and whispered, "Thanks for pulling me out of that darkness."

"No problem."

**The End**


End file.
